Saving Jane
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: When Jane starts high school, she has the same English teacher she had last year, Mrs. Isles. Last year, she knew she was beautiful, but this year, she realizes that this isn't normal; a female student to feel this way about a female teacher. When a sad moment brings the two of them closer, Jane loses her mind. Can Mrs. Isles save Jane? *Rizzles fanfic*
1. Poems

**A.N. Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at a Rizzles fan fic, and really, other than my other two fanfics, my first attempt at a fanfic period! I have already posted this, but there were some errors when I uploaded it, so I fixed it! Sorry about that! And, I would love it if you guys would check out my other fanfics! One of them is a Clois (Smallville) fanfic, called Betrayal, and the other is a Misc one, called Addicted. I would really love it if you guys would leave a review, and it would mean the world if you would follow/favorite! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Second Day of High School:**

"Frost!" Jane yelled, walking down the hallway. Her best friend, Barry, turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, Jane?"

"Before we go into English, I need to tell you something..." Frost saw the look on Jane's face, and his smile slowly faded.

"Is everything alright, Janie?"

"No..." Jane grabbed Frost's arm, and led him to the lockers. "Last night, I had a dream about... someone..."

"What kind of dream?"

"Well... I... somehow switched bodies with that person's lover, and that person didn't know. We, uh... you know, and then I told her it was me. Apparently she was very happy, and we did it again. The next day at school, she asked me to stay after class because she needed to talk. She said, 'no one can know about this,' and I said, 'I know. It's not like anyone would believe me that I would switch bodies with anyone,' and she was like, 'no, not about last night. Well, no one can know about that, but no one can know about this either,' and she slammed me against her desk and started to kiss me." Frost stared at Jane, and cleared his throat.

"Wait, so you mean... the person in your dream is a _teacher?_ And a _female _teacher?"

"Yes.."

"So, wait... let me guess... we only have three female teachers, Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Parker, and Mrs. Isles. Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Parker are married... Mrs. Isles has a boyfriend, I think..."

"She's young." Frost's face froze, and he stared at Jane.

"Mrs. Isles?!"

"Shh!" Jane put her hand over Frost's mouth, and his eyes got wide. "Don't be so loud!"

"Okay... wow." He looked at the time on his iPad, and sighed. "Let's go to English, or we'll be late."

_Oh, great, _Jane thought. _English. Mrs. Isles' class._

* * *

**In English:**

Jane walked into Mrs. Isles' class, and sat down in the seat she sat in last year. Close too the front, but not too close. As everyone came in and sat down, her teacher from last year, Mrs. Isles came in and smiled.

"Good morning, guys!" She smiled, clapping her hands together. Jane couldn't help but smile. "Excited to be back at school?" Everyone groaned, and she laughed. Jane smiled again.

_ Mrs. Isles is adorable, _Jane thought. _The way she's enthusiastic and smiles all the time. _

"Enjoying your first day of high school, Jane?" Jane snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at .

"What?"

"I asked if you were enjoying your first day of high school," she smiled.

"Oh... uh, yeah... sure." Mrs. Isles giggled, and Jane smiled. _Again. _She couldn't help but smile around Mrs. Isles. She was just that kind of person that could make you smile on the worst days. Her laugh, her smile, her voice could light up a room. When she walked in the classroom, everyone's vibe just changes.

"Okay, today guys, we are going to watch a movie called _The Express. _It's about football player, Ernie Davis." A boy sitting in the back, Trevor, raised his hand. "Yes, Trevor?"

"Can we sit on the floor?"

"I don't care." Trevor and about half of the room quickly got out of their desks and sat in between Mrs. Isles' desk and the bookshelf against the wall below the window. Jane stayed in her desk, and looked at Frost. He smiled at her, and she sighed.

Jane didn't watch the movie the whole time. All she did, was stare at Mrs. Isles. She was sitting at her desk on her computer, occasionally looking up to check on her students. Jane was staring at her, and she looked up. Jane quickly looked at the smart board the movie was playing on, and shifted uncomfortably. She quickly glanced at Mrs. Isles, and she was looking at her computer again. She set her eyes on Mrs. Isles' face, skimming it. She looked at her hair, so beautiful and golden strawberry blonde, cascading down her shoulders. Her hazel eyes shone, even though the lights were off. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was staring at her computer screen. She looked up again, and caught Jane staring at her. _Again. _Jane quickly looked away, and when she looked back, Mrs. Isles was staring at her. When Jane looked at her, she quickly looked back at her computer screen. Jane sighed, and grabbed something out of her bag. It was a poem she'd written. She nervously walked up to Mrs. Isles' desk, and handed her the papers.

"Mrs. Isles?" Jane whispered, bending down towards .

"Yes, Jane?"

"Can you read this, please?" Mrs. Isles smiled, and took the stack of papers from Jane. Jane went back and sat down in her desk, watching Mrs. Isles' facial expressions as she read the poem. When she was done, she started writing something. She got up, and walked over to Jane. She bent down and crouched to the ground, getting closer so she could whisper, but so that Jane could still hear her.

"Okay, the only thing I would critique," she said, setting the paper on the desk. It had a yellow sticky note stuck to the top left corner, "is you changing from 'us' to 'I'," she said, showing Jane the spots where she needed to correct it. "Other than that, it was really good. I'm proud of you," she smiled, hugging Jane. That moment, when Mrs. Isles wrapped her arms around Jane and hugged her, her body tingled and her face got warm. Mrs. Isles walked back over to her desk and sat down, getting back on her computer. Jane read the sticky note.

_*Very good and heartfelt!  
*The only thing I would  
critique is you changing  
from 'us' to 'I.'  
*I'm very proud of you!_

Jane smiled, and put the poem back in her backpack, leaving the sticky note on there.

* * *

**Last Hour, Home Ec:**

Jane was working on crocheting her potholder, and she was talking about Mrs. Isles. She was in Home Ec, and the teacher, Mrs. Parker, was Mrs. Isles' boyfriends mom.

"She said my poem was really good," Jane said.

"That's good!" Mrs. Parker smiled, not looking up from the potholder she was helping a student fix.

"God, her voice is so annoying," Taylor, a boy in almost all of Jane's classes, said.

"Taylor! That's rude! You know that's Mrs. Parker's son's girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Mrs. Parker asked, looking up from the potholder.

"Taylor was talking bad about Mrs. Isles."

"Taylor, stop or I'll have to send you to the office. That's rude."

"I don't care!" Taylor yelled. "I hope you both die."

"That's it," Mrs. P said, "go downstairs and talk to Coach Wallace. Taylor got up, throwing his potholder on the table, and stomped downstairs.

Jane rolled her eyes, and sighed, continuing on her potholder.

* * *

**The Next Day After ' Class:**

"Jane?" asked as Jane gathered her things and began to leave the room. Jane stopped, and turned around to look at Mrs. Isles, who was sitting at her desk. "Can you stay for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure..." Jane waited for everyone to leave, and she walked up to Mrs. Isles' desk. All she could think about was what happened in her dream, or that maybe Mrs. Isles was going to ask Jane why she kept staring at her. Jane's breath got shaky, and she gulped.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, smiling up at Jane.

"For?" Jane asked, giving her a confused look.

"For telling Mrs. Parker about Taylor. It meant a lot, and I don't know if Mrs. Parker has talked to you yet, but thank you. It meant a lot."

"Oh, yeah," Jane smiled, "No problem." Jane smiled again, and left.

_That was awkward, _Jane thought. _Just ignore it._

* * *

When Jane got home, she got her iPad out. She clicked on her mail, and answered the few emails she'd gotten from her friends after the last time she checked. She clicked on the icon to write a new email, and typed 'mis' in the 'To:' slot, and ' . o r g' popped up in the 'Recents' dropbox. She sighed, and typed in the slot to type the body.

_'Mrs. Isles,  
I know this is probably a little weird, me emailing you, but I didn't know how else to tell you this... I didn't tell you earlier today because we both had class. I just wanted to let you know, about the Taylor thing, that was very rude and disrespectful of him. I wasn't going to let him talk about you or Mrs. Parker like that, neither one of you deserve it. You're both really sweet and funny, and you're my favorite teachers. Despite what anyone says, you're awesome!(: So, I don't expect a reply, but I just figured I would let you know. Sorry if this was weird.' _

Jane read over the email, and clicked the send button. When she realized what she'd just done, she slapped her forehead.

"Freaking idiot!" She yelled to herself. Now would Mrs. Isles think that Jane was weird. First, she was staring at her, and then she sent her an email basically telling her how amazing she was.

Oh, well... now she can never take the email back. It's not like Mrs. Isles ever cared for Jane anyways, so why would it matter now?


	2. Movies

_**A.N. Hey guys! I'm sorry about the error on the first chapter! For those of you who read it the first time around, I fixed that :) Sorry about that! But now, it's fixed, and if you want to go back and read it again so it makes sense, do it! :) I would love it if you guys would check out my other fanfics, Betrayal and Addicted. It would mean the world :) Thanks for all the follows/favorites. It makes me so happy! :) Love you guys!**_

* * *

**At Lunch:**

Jane walked into the cafeteria, and sat down across from Frost.

"Hey, Jane," Frost smiled.

"Hey. What are you-" Jane stopped when she saw Frost's ex, Marissa, walk up to him and sit down beside him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Frost said, kissing her.

"Want to... hang out after school? My parents are going to be gone all night."

"Sure," Frost smiled.

"Okay. See you then." Marissa kissed Frost again, and then went and sat back down with her friends.

"Really, Frost?!" Jane stared at Frost with wide eyes, and scoffed.

"What?"

"Her again? She cheated on you with your best friend, and a lot of other people! I can't believe you two are actually going out again."

"It's my life, isn't it, Jane?"

"Yes, but as your best friend, it's my job to make sure that you don't make another mistake like her."

"She wasn't a mistake, okay? I love her, and if you have a problem with that, then you can stay away from us."

"You're such an idiot. You can do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna stand around and watch your heart get broken again." Jane rolled her eyes, and Frost got up and sat down beside Marissa a few tables away.

Jane couldn't believe it. Frost was devastated after he walked in on Marissa and his best friend last year. Jane helped him through it, and it was hard for him. He really liked her. How could he trust her again after everything she'd done to him? This time, Jane wasn't going to stand around and watch.

* * *

**Mrs. Isles' Class:**

Jane walked into Mrs. Isles' class and sat down in her seat as she put her iPad and book on the rack under her seat, and her backpack in the desk behind her. Frost looked across the room to Jane, anger in his eyes, and turned away. Mrs. Isles walked outside of her room to close the door, and Frost called her.

"Mrs. Isles?" He looked at Jane, and Mrs. Isles walked in and shut the door behind her. "Mrs. Isles?" Mrs. Isles stopped, and looked at Frost.

"Yes?"

"Jane had a dream about you." Jane's eyes got wide, and she stared at Frost. She looked at Mrs. Isles, and she was giving Frost a weird look, smiling.

"What? No I didn't," Jane lied.

"Yes you did. You told me."

"I did not! That's a lie!" Jane turned away from everyone, and closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

Mrs. Isles was walking around the room, helping people and checking on how far they were on their paper. She stopped at Jane's desk, and got close to her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane shook her head 'no,' and Mrs. Isles wrapped her arm around her and was playing with Jane's hair. "Bad day?" Jane shrugged, and another tear rolled down her cheek. "Tired?" Jane slightly smiled, and Mrs. Isles giggled. "Me too." She walked away, and Jane looked at Frost. He was smirking at her, and she flipped him off. Jane looked at Mrs. Isles, who was now sitting at her desk, and Mrs. Isles was looking straight at Jane. Jane's eyes got wide, and she looked away, realizing Mrs. Isles had seen her give Frost the finger.

* * *

**The Next Monday:**

All the kids who had passed the state tests got to go to the movies and watch 'Gravity.'

Jane was in 3rd hour Geography, when Mrs. Isles opened the door.

"Can I borrow one of your students?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Harris said.

"Jane, can you come here real quick, please?"

_Oh no, _Jane thought. Earlier Jane had told Hannah she was upset and needed to talk to someone, but the only person she trusted was Mrs. Isles for some odd reason. She asked Hannah to tell Mrs. Isles.

They walked out into the hallway, and Mrs. Isles put her arm around Jane.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hugging her.

"Yeah," Jane smiled.

"Well, I had a student that came to me, concerned about you."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... that poem I wrote was about my brother... he, uh... I don't know," Jane shrugged. "Long story." Jane's legs were wobbling, and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Okay. Isn't family just great?" She smiled.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Jane said, smiling back.

"Okay, well, we all have our family problems. It was a great poem. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm here," she smiled.

"Well, thank you," Jane smiled again.

"Love ya!" Mrs. Isles said as she hugged Jane. Jane didn't know what to say... "Have fun in there," Mrs. Isles said, giggling.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

Jane had got onto the bus with her friends, Bailey, Calli, and Kaitlyn, and they all sat in the back. Mrs. Isles got onto the bus, and sat in the front with the boys.

"Jane," Calli said. Jane turned around, and looked at Calli. "It's your lover," Calli said, laughing. Kaitlyn and Bailey started laughing, and Jane stared at them.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Everyone knows," Kaitlyn said.

"I told four people!" Jane said.

"Yeah. And they told four people, and their four people told four other people... this is Tyrone High, what'd you expect?" Bailey said.

"Hey, we should ask Mrs. Isles to sit back here with us," Destiny, a girl in front of Jane said, oblivious to the fact that that was the last thing Jane wanted.

"Mrs. Isles!" Bailey said, and Mrs. Isles turned around. "You should come sit back here with us." Mrs. Isles got up, and walked to the back, sitting in front of Bailey. Jane was right across from Bailey, so Mrs. Isles was literally two seats away from her.

"I like your shoes, Mrs. Isles," Jane smiled, admiring Mrs. Isles black, red, and light grey Nike tennis shoes.

"Thank you," Mrs. Isles smiled back.

Jane, Mrs. Isles, and Bailey were having a conversation, and Jane showed Bailey her new iPhone 5c.

"What service do you use, Jane?" Mrs. Isles asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure, my dad bought it. Our service we use here wouldn't support an iPhone, so my dad bought me one. I think it's Verizon, though."

"Oh," Mrs. Isles shook her head.

"I hardly have service in Tyrone," Bailey said. Mrs. Isles laughed, and turned to Bailey.

"I went to the doctor in Perry one time, and I was roaming out there," she laughed. Perry was only about 30 minutes from Tyrone.

Jane had gotten her food at McDonalds, and sat down in the chairs with the swivel tables with Calli, Kaitlyn, and Bailey. They were all her friends, and they'd made fun of her for her dream on the bus, but she tried to ignore it. They were making fun of her in McDonalds, and she slid her food away from her.

"I'm not hungry anymore, because of you guys."

"Are you hungry?" Kaitlyn asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, a little," Jane said.

"Yeah, hungry for Mrs. Isles." Bailey, Calli, and Kaitlyn all started laughing, and Jane just laughed nervously. This was really bothering her.

After they were finished eating, they walked across the street into AutoZone with Kris, Bailey's step brother, and Prestin, an annoying 8th grader that was following them. The guy at the front desk looked at them, and his eyes got wide.

"Wow," he said. "Welcome to AutoZone..." Bailey, Jane, Calli, and Kaitlyn giggled and ran out.

"Hey Kaitlyn," Jane said, pointing to a pickup, "get in the back of that pickup. You won't," she teased. She pushed Kaitlyn into the pickup, and they all giggled. They walked into the convenience store the buses were parked at, Hutch's, and was looking around. After they joked around and decided to leave, Jane saw some Naked juice on a rack by the door.

"Hey, let's get Naked," she laughed.

"Yeah, with some Sweet Ballz," Calli said, looking at the top of the cooled rack. They all giggled, and got back on the bus. When Mrs. Isles walked back there, Jane laughed.

"Hey, Mrs. Isles, can we get Naked?" Mrs. Isles laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," she giggled.

"Aw, we want to get Naked with Sweet Ballz." Mrs. Isles and the girls all laughed, and Mrs. Isles sat down in the seat she sat in on the way up to the store.

On the way home from the movies, Jane sat in the same seat. She was throwing quarters at Bailey, and Destiny laughed.

"She's not a stripper, Jane, don't throw money at her!" Jane laughed, and threw a dime at Destiny.

"You guys are silly," Mrs. Isles giggled. Bailey threw a quarter back at Jane, and it hit her in the boob.

"Ow!" Jane said. "She hit my boob!" Destiny turned around, and Mrs. Isles laughed.

"Where did you just say she hit you?" Destiny asked, looking at Jane.

"My bosom! She hit me in my bosom!" Mrs. Isles laughed again, and smiled.

"That's why you don't throw money," she smiled.

"Yeah, Bailey, don't throw money," Jane said, smiling.

"What?" Bailey laughed. "You started it!"

Jane threw a quarter at Mrs. Isles, and ducked in her seat.

"It was Jane!" Bailey said, pointing at her. Jane sat up, and laughed.

"What? It was not!" Mrs. Isles laughed, and handed her the quarter. Jane and Bailey got their money out of their pocket, counting it.

"She's not a stripper," Hannah said, laughing, "quit throwing money at her." Jane laughed, and turned to Mrs. Isles.

"Mrs. Isles, did you hear what she said?" She shook her head 'no.' "Hannah called you a stripper!" Mrs. Isles opened her mouth wide, teasingly.

"I did not!" Hannah laughed.

"Well, they probably make more money than me!" Mrs. Isles laughed. _God, _Jane thought, _I love her laugh so flipping much!_

"Oh my gosh!" Bailey said, handing Mrs. Isles a one dollar bill. "Look at that." Mrs. Isles looked at it, rolled her eyes, smiled, and handed it back to Bailey.

"My gosh," she laughed.  
"What?" Jane asked. Bailey showed her the bill, and there was a Sharpie-written 'b' before the o, and a 'r' after the e, making the word 'boner.' Bailey showed Kris, and Kris laughed.

"That's nasty," he said.

"Really, Kris? You're the one who's talking about that being nasty with half the things you say," Jane said.

"Really? You want me to tell everyone about your dream?" Jane tensed up, and sat back in her seat. She looked at Mrs. Isles, and then quickly looked away.

"Mrs. Isles," she finally said. "Look." She sat in the seat behind Mrs. Isles, and got a 20 dollar bill out of her pocket. She started folding it, and looked at the 20 dollar bill confused. "Okay, I can't remember." Mrs. Isles laughed, and Jane grabbed her iPhone. "I'll look it up!" She folded the 20 dollar bill, and showed Mrs. Isles. "The twin towers," she smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Mrs. Isles smiled back, "that's cool." Jane sat back down in her seat, and grabbed a one dollar bill out of her pocket. She handed it to Mrs. Isles, smiling.

"That's for being an awesome teacher," she smiled. Mrs. Isles laughed, and Lexi, who was sitting beside Destiny, turned around.

"She's an amazing teacher," she said. Mrs. Isles handed Jane back the money, and laughed.

"I'm not taking that."

"Fine, take this," she said, handing her a 20, "for being an amazing teacher." Mrs. Isles looked at her and wrinkled her nose, smiling. _Oh God, she's so damn adorable. _

"I'm not taking that either," she said.

"It's not even mine, it's my mom's," Jane smiled. Mrs. Isles laughed, and clapped her hands together.

"What about when she asks for it back?"

"I'll tell her I spent it all on food. She'll believe it, I spend all my money on food." Mrs. Isles laughed again, and Jane threw a one at her. It landed behind her in her seat, and she laughed. "Mrs. Isles, I think you dropped money." Mrs. Isles rolled her eyes, and Jane reached over the seat and grabbed it. "No, seriously."

"That's yours," she smiled. Jane threw it in her lap, and she laughed, handing it back. She turned away and Jane got in the seat behind her, about to put it in her hoodie, when Lexi ruined it.

"Mrs. Isles, she's trying to put it in your hoodie," she laughed.

"No I'm not," Jane said. "I'm admiring the view," she said looking out the window. She put it in Mrs. Isles' hoodie, and she reached above her head, trying to reach for it. It fell, and Jane grabbed it. They pulled into the school parking lot, and Jane, Destiny, and Mrs. Isles waited for everyone to get off before they did. Actually, Jane could've gotten off before all the other girls, but she took forever to get her stuff so she could wait for Mrs. Isles. She had a nice view getting off the bus, because Mrs. Isles was in front of her. They got off the bus and were talking walking into the school.

"Oh," Jane said. "I forgot to give you something, Mrs. Isles," she said when she was walking off to 7th hour.

"What?" Mrs. Isles said as she stopped and turned around. Jane reached into her pocket, and Mrs. Isles laughed, walking away.

"I know what you're doing," she said. Jane grabbed the one, and went through the other door, catching her just as she walked around the elevator.

"Mrs. Isles!" She stopped and turned around, and Jane ran up to her. "You forgot this," she said, "but you can't tell anyone," she smiled.

"I'm not taking that," she smiled.

"Okay." She walked off, and Jane slipped it in her hoodie. "Hey, be careful when you take your jacket off, I think I saw something in your hoodie," Jane said as Mrs. Isles turned around, and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"This is going to be so awkward," Jane said, walking to Mrs. Peters' class 45 minutes later with her friend, Sarah. "Will you knock on the door for me?"

"Yes." They got to the door, and Sarah knocked on it. A student cracked the door open, and Sarah opened it wider. "I need to talk to Mrs. Isles," she said, sticking her head in the door, "can you come here for a minute?" A few seconds later, Mrs. Isles walked out of her classroom and shut the door behind her. "She needed you," Sarah said, motioning towards Jane.

"Uh... when do you have a free hour tomorrow?" Jane asked nervously.

"Second hour."

"Okay... well, can I come and talk to you?"

"Sure!" she smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, thanks," Jane smiled. She looked at Sarah, and wiped her makeup off of her cheek. It was running because of her crying. "Is it bad?"

"Not really," Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" Jane looked down at her iPad, and saw the lines. "Really? Not that bad? That's what you call not that bad?" she laughed.

"Go look in the mirror in the bathroom, silly," Mrs. Isles smiled.

Jane walked into the bathroom, and Sarah followed.

"Let's just stay in here until the bell rings," Jane said, taking the rest of the makeup run off of her face. "We only have one minute."

"Okay." The bell rang, and Jane and Sarah walked out. After all of the students piled out of the rooms, just as the last of Mrs. Isles' students came out, she walked out of her classroom.

"Thank you," Jane said, smiling.

"You're very welcome," Mrs. Isles said back. Jane walked by Calli and Kaitlyn, who were at their lockers, and Kaitlyn was smiling and laughing at Jane as she walked by Mrs. Isles.

"Kaitlyn, shut up!" Jane said. "See all my makeup? It's gone, because of you and Calli!" she joked. She wasn't really joking, though.

"Jane, you were the one who kept bringing it up, so don't even try to blame it on us!" Calli said, angrily.

"Whatever," Jane said, walking away.

Today was a bad day. If it hadn't been for Mrs. Isles, this would've been the worst day of Jane's life. Mrs. Isles smiled, and laughed, and that made Jane's day so much better than it would've been. Her presence made Jane happy.


	3. Dreams

_**A.N. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys... I've been real busy. Anyways, thanks for reading, check out my other books... hope you like it... Love you guys!:)**_

* * *

Jane walked up to her second hour, and told Mr. Rorabaugh that she'd be in Ms. Isles' room. She was walking to her classroom when she was Ms. Isles.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said, "my door's open."

"Okay," Jane smiled. She walked into Ms. Isles' room, and saw her friend Lesly. She walked up behind her, and yelled "boo!" Lesly jumped, and hit Jane on the arm. Jane laughed, and Lesly looked for her book on the shelf. "I'm nervous," Jane said.

"Why?"

"You know why." Lesly saw Jane's stuff on the desk, and smiled.

"Oh," she said, "good luck." Ms. Isles walked in, and set her tea on her desk. Jane sat down in a desk right by the door.

"You find it?" Ms. Isles asked Lesly.

"Yes."

"Okay, bye," she said, "see you fifth hour." Lesly left and Ms. Isles shut the door and sat down in the desk beside Jane. She sat sideways, facing Jane. "So what's up?"

"Okay, well, um... First off, I just wanted to say thank you. I know you probably don't want to hear about my problems and you probably don't care, but you're the only person I trust. I don't know why, but that's just how I feel."

"Yeah," Ms. Isles said, "it's kind of my job."

"Teacher slash therapist." Ms. Isles laughed, and Jane cleared her throat. "Well, about my brother... he just hasn't been around much. My great aunt died and he didn't call my mom, didn't text her... ever since we moved to Boston, he hasn't had anything to do with us."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know family can be hard to deal with sometimes, but he'll come around eventually."

"Yeah... and, uh..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I had a dream about someone... a bad dream. Everyone is saying I should tell the, but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It would be awkward!" she laughed. "I mean... I want to tell that person _so _bad. But yet I don't want to because it'll be awkward. And I don't want that person to hate me! It's eventually gonna get back to them, so... I don't know what to do."

"Well, yeah. It'll be awkward, something like that is awkward. But it would be better to hear it from you than from someone else, because you know that when something gets passed along, people add whatever they want to, and then it becomes nothing like it was before. And that person won't hate you."

"Yes they will... well, everyone's making fun of me for it, too, and I act like it doesn't bother me, but it really does."

"Well, I know what it's like to want everyone to like you. In high school, I'd like to think that I was fairly popular. I was captain of the cheer leading squad-"

"Daaaaang," Jane said, and Ms. Isles laughed.

"-student council president, valedictorian, I participated in everything. I was very social. For homecoming, we'd put up a huge poster in the hallway of all the cheerleaders and football players. One day, I was walking to class and saw that someone had drawn an 'X' on my face in Sharpie. I was just like, 'wow, someone really does not like me,'" she laughed.

"It's because they were jealous because they wish they were as pretty as you." Jane realized what she'd just said, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah," Ms. Isles giggled, "I'm sure that's what it is."

"Or a nerd. They were like, 'she won't go out with me so I'm gonna draw on her hot face.'" She laughed again, and tapped her pen on the desk.

"But yeah, I know what it's like to want everyone to like you. But you need to tell that person before they hear it from someone else and it's blown out of proportion."

"But it's a bad dream!"

"Tell me."

"Well... it's about a teacher, and not exactly a... male teacher."

"So, a female teacher... continue."

"That person kind of already knows. Frost told them, that's why I was so upset that one day. Um... do you know who I'm talking about?"

"No," Ms. Isles shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"No, I don't."

"It was in this class..." Ms. Isles was studying Jane's face, her eyebrows burrowed, and Jane laughed. "Still don't know?"

"No."

Jane laughed, "guess."

"I have no idea."

"Well, my only female teachers are you, Mrs. Parker, and Mrs. Hall."

"Did you have a dream about me?" She joked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah."

"Well, when you say it's a bad dream, do you mean... something two people do?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can I ask you a question then?"

"Yeah, sure." Jane was nervous at what the question would be.

"Do you like boys?"

"Yes," Jane laughed. "One hundred percent." _Actually, _Jane thought, _99.9 percent. The .1 percent is you._

"Okay, good," she giggled. "What was the dream about?"

"Well, I switched bodies with someone..."

"Who?"

"I don't wanna say it," Jane laughed, putting her head on her desk. "Someone... close to you?" Jane said, bringing her head up and looking at Ms. Isles.

"So someone in my family?"

"I guess you could say that." Ms. Isles thought about it, and then shook her head. "Okay, um... think about the activity and then someone you're close with.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so Mark was a girl?" Ms. Isles laughed.

"Yes," Jane laughed.

"Okay. So, tell me about the dream."

"Okay, well... I got home from work and you kissed me, asked me how my day was. We went into the bedroom and... y'know. Then I woke up, and saw my arm and I was like, 'woah, my muscles are huge,'" Ms. Isles laughed, "and then I looked beside me and saw you and then lifted up the covers a little and I was like, 'woah. Yep. I'm definitely a guy.'" Ms. Isles laughed again. "I told you it was me and we did it again... and then the next day at school, I was myself, and you asked me to stay after class. I did and you said no one could know about this, and I said no one would believe me... you said, 'no not that, no one needs to know about last night, but not this either,' and we..."

"What?"

"Um... I don't know how to say it," Jane laughed.

"Was I naked in your dream?" Ms. Isles joked.

"Yes," Jane laughed.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry," she said, "you're probably scarred for life now."

"Not really," Jane laughed. "The funny thing is, Mark never knew he was a girl."

"Oh, so Mark just likes being a girl." They both laughed, and Jane looked at Ms. Isles.

"I had another dream. You know how when you're in a confined space and two people are passing each other? Like in the bleachers you squeeze by them?"

"Yes."

"Well, for some reason, your desk was waaaay closer to the wall... I think it was because of us in the first dream, but... never mind. Anyways, I tried to squeeze by you and you pinched the back of my leg, at the very top of my thigh, and said 'boop boop.'" Ms. Isles laughed.

"That's weird."

"Yeah. And then I saw you at a restaurant and when you went inside, it somehow turned into a house. It was Chili's and then I walked in and it was someone's house, then I walked back outside and it was a house. I went back inside, and you walked in and you were pregnant and Lesly asked if it was mine, and then I woke up."

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah. See? It's awkward now!"

"No it's not."

"But why did I have a dream like that?! About you?!"

"I don't know."

"Now you hate me," Jane laughed. "And everyone's saying, 'ew that's nasty' and I'll just say, 'it's not my fault, you can't control your dreams' and they say you can!"

"No I do not hate you," Ms. Isles laughed, "and you can't control your dreams. I had a dream about Juan Dominguez the other day."

"What?" Jane gave her a funny look, and they both laughed.

"Yeah. It was weird. I was there when he graduated veterinary school."

"Wow... Juan... a vet? Never expected that."

"Yeah, right?"

"But then I had another dream and you and I were dating and you were cheating on your boyfriend-"

"I would never cheat on Mark."

"I know. That's not who you are. But anyways, we'd have to sneak around like during this house we'd come in here during football games."

"Yeah."

"And like, they make fun of me for having a dream, but like all the guys are in love with you. I mean, you're beautiful, you're absolutely gorgeous, but it's weird. Alex was looking at your pictures on Facebook by looking up Mrs. Parker's husband-"

"Mark's dad?"

"Yeah. And he saw the one of you in your bikini laying on the beach chair when you and Mark when to the beach, and he started freaking out." Ms. Isles rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I shouldn't have a Facebook. This stays in here."

"What happens in English, stays in English."

"Exactly. I'll get emails from students of mine that have graduated and they'll say something like, 'hey Ms. Isles, I really miss your class! From your sexy student.'" Jane's eyes got wide.

"Woah. That's creepy. You're married."

"Exactly."

"Yeah. Weird." The bell rang, and Jane got her stuff together.

"It's just, I don't know why I keep having the dreams."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," she smiled again, "any time you need to talk, I'm here."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep." Jane walked out of her room, and sighed.

Well, that was a relief.


	4. Dance

Jane walked into the club, music filling her ears and the smell of booze shooting up her nostrils. She made her way through the crowd of dancing drunks, and walked over to the bar.

"I'll have a beer. The normal." The bartender nodded, and she looked beside her. _No way,_ she thought, _is that who I think it is? _The bartender handed Jane her beer, and she was beginning to walk away.

"Jane, is that you?" Jane closed her eyes, and sighed, turning around. "That's what I thought," the all-too-familiar voice said. "I thought I recognized that deep, raspy voice. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Miss Isles," Jane said, taking a sip of her beer as Miss Isles got up and walked towards her. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I must say, I most definitely didn't expect to see you here, either. Jane, you're only 20," she whispered.

"I know," Jane said, "that's why you should whisper a little more quietly."

"Jane, as your teacher, I can't let you stay here. It would be irresponsible and wrong. Let's go, I'm taking you home."

"No, Miss Isles, I'm fine. Look, I'll put my drink up. I just won't drink, but I'm staying."

"No, Jane-"

"Ah, Maura," a man said as he stumbled over to Jane and Maura. He was drunk, with yet another beer in his hand. "Fancy seeing you here."

"David, you see me here every Saturday."

"I know," he smiled, "but it's fancy cuz you're hot."

"That makes no sense," she said.

"Ah. It'll make more sense when you're waking up next to me tomorrow morning," he said, putting his hands on Miss Isles' waist.

"David, I'm taken, and you know that."

"Oh," he said, backing up. "Still got that stupid boyfriend of yours? Eh, that's never stopped anyone."

"David, no," she said as he put his hands on her butt.

"Nice ass," he said, "I always knew it _looked _nice, but I never knew it felt this good." He leaned in, and Jane pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling over.

"You were wrong. She doesn't have a stupid boyfriend anymore. She has me," Jane said, wrapping her arms around Miss Isles' waist. Jane felt Miss Isles tense up, but she put her hands over Jane's, which where on her lower abdomen. Maura would do anything to get this drunk pervert to go away.

"Wow," he said, "I never pictured you to be one to bat for the other team, Maura."

"Well, I am. Jane and I have been together for a while now."

"She's my... L...LBFF."

"Yeah. Her lbff. Life... long... best friend forever."

"No, Maur. Lesbian... lover best friend forever."

"Right," Maura smiled nervously.

"Well, you can come along too, baby doll," he said, getting closer to Jane. "Two's a company, three's a party, right?" he smiled.

"Ew," Jane said, pushing him away, "I think Maur and I are fine with just ourselves." A song played over the speakers, and Miss Isles smiled.

"Hey, David, if we dance for you, you promise to go away?"

"To this song? Hell yeah. I'd do anything to see girls dance to this song."

"Good," Maura smiled, "because it's mine and Jane's song."

"It is?" Maura gave Jane 'the look,' and Jane smiled. "Oh, yeah," she said, "Gas Pedal. It is our song."

_"Slow down, grab the wall, wiggle like you're tryna make yo ass fall off," _the speakers blared. Maura moved her ass on Jane's middle, and Jane tensed up. Miss Isles didn't know how long Jane had been waiting for that moment. She just wished it wasn't fake just to get this perv to go away. Jane put her hands on Miss Isles' waist as she grinded on Jane. _"Gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal." _Jane had to say, she was very impressed with her English teachers' moves. Miss Isles turned around, facing Jane. And put her hands on her sides, moving them down her body and then back up as she squatted and came back up. Jane put her hands on Maura's ass, and Miss Isles' eyes got wide. Jane pulled her closer, quickly spinning her around so that her ass was against Jane's middle again. Miss Isles put her hands on Jane's cheeks, and moved them down her body as she twisted her own body, slowly going down and back up again. Maura continued grinding on Jane until the song was over.

"That was a show," David said, smiling as he took another sip of his beer, "you two should consider going professional," he winked. He grabbed two 20's out of his pocket, put one in Jane's pant line, and the other in the cleavage of Maura's dress. David left, and Maura grabbed a hold of Jane's hand, pulling her out of the loud club.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Taxi." Maura sighed, and grabbed her keys.

"Is anyone home at your house?"

"No."

"Okay... well, I guess you can just spend the night at my house for tonight. You live on the other side of town, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, you can just sleep in my guest bedroom tonight, I only live a couple blocks away." They got into Maura's car, and drove towards her house.

"Maur, huh? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know. It just kind of came to me. Thought it was kind of sexy."

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Miss Isles asked as she walked into her kitchen.

"Do you have any bee-" when Jane saw the look Maura gave her, she changed her answer. "A water will be fine," she said.

"Good choice." Jane sat on the bar stool at Maura's counter, and Maura handed her a glass of water. "Listen," she said, taking a sip of her own water, "I'm sorry for using you like that. It was a very inappropriate and unprofessional thing of me to do. I'm sorry."

"No," Jane said, "I should be the one apologizing. I came on to you. I just didn't know how else to make him go away, and I could see he was making you very uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You, uh... you're a good dancer. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Jane realized what she'd just said, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She often caught herself in awkward positions like this with Miss Isles.

"Um... the club."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Um.. can we talk about... Frost's friend, Casey?" Jane asked as they both walked into Maura's living room and sat on the couch.

"Oh, you mean Casey Jones."

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "That's the one."

"Yeah, sure, what about him?"

"I've had a huge crush on him for the past two years, right? Well, he hates me. And ... I don't know what to do."

"Well, this may be a very personal question, but do you love him?" Jane looked up at Maura, scoffing.

"Maur, I've never loved anyone but you." Jane realized what she'd just said when she was Miss Isles' eyes get wide. She slowly looked down at her water, and took a drink. She looked back up at Jane, and Jane was staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry," she said, "I never should've said anything." Jane set her glass on the coffee table, and stood up, but Miss Isles grabbed her arm, and she sat back down.

"Are you serious?" Jane sighed, not looking at Maura.

"Yes. Maur, you're the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest, most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't like girls. But you're the one girl I would make an exception for. I- I think I love you." Jane slowly looked at Maura, and their eyes met. Jane leaned in, and pressed her lips onto Maura's. Maura just sat there, eyes wide, and Jane pulled away just as quickly as she leaned in. "God, I- I'm so sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me." Jane got up and ran up the stairs. She didn't know where the guest bedroom was, but she'd find it. A arm wrapped around hers, and she felt her back being pressed against the door frame. Maura put her forehead against Jane's and slowly brought their lips together. They both deepened the kiss, and Maura slowly pulled away.

"Let's go to bed," she said, trying to catch her breath, "it's late."

"Right," Jane said. "Where's the guest bedroom."

"No," Maura smiled. "It's alright. You can sleep in here with me."

"Okay."

"You can get something out of my closet to sleep in." Jane walked over to Maura's closet, and opened the door.

"Damn, woman. Got enough shoes?"

"Jane, you can never have enough shoes."

"Most of them are high heels! I have like... one pair of high heels, and they're not even mine... they're my moms."

"Well, you can always borrow a pair of mine."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever be needing them."

"You never know, Jane."

"Do you have any shirts that are... normal? These all look so expensive."

"In the dresser. Third drawer."

"Okay." Jane opened the dresser and pulled out a long, short cut v-neck white t-shirt, and walked out of Maura's closet. She took her shirt off and slipped Maura's shirt on. She took her pants off, and slipped on a pair of Maura's pajama shorts. Maura put on her silk pajamas, and they both got under Maura's covers. "This is so comfortable. I may have to sleep over here more often." Maura smiled, and turned off her lamp.

"Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maur."


	5. Appologies

Maura woke up, half expecting to find Jane next to her, but all she felt was cold, empty bedsheets where Jane once was. Maura sat up, and looked around the room, but Jane was no where to be found. Maura walked downstairs, and found a note on the counter.

_Maur,  
I'm sorry. I couldn't wake up next to you. You have a boyfriend, and as long as I've wanted this, I just...couldn't. I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
-Jane _

Maura's heart sank in her chest, and she set the note on the counter. She never wanted to admit it, but she was attracted to Jane.

* * *

Jane was walking around town because her last class for the weekend had just ended. Seeing Miss. Isles today was heart wrenching, but she tried not to let it show. It was snowing outside, and Jane was wearing a jacket, but it wasn't warm enough. She walked down the side of the street, her hands on her backpack straps, that were on her shoulders, shivering. She heard a car pull up beside her, but didn't look; she just kept looking straight.

"Jane? What are you doing?" Jane recognized the voice as Miss. Isles'.

"Walking."

"Are you walking home? I can give you a ride."

"No. I'm fine. I'm not going home."

"Where are you going? It's too cold for you to be walking."

"I don't know. I'm just going." Miss Isles was slowly accelerating, keeping up with Jane's pace.

"Why, Jane? Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane stopped in her tracks, and looked at Miss Isles for the first time. "Come on, get in." Jane sighed, and got into Miss Isles passenger seat, and buckled up, shutting the door. "So, what's going on?"

"My dad came over last night, when I went home, and we... got in a fight. My mom came in to try and stop us, and he hit her... she's mad at me... she blamed me for her getting hit. I can't go home. Not tonight."

"Well, you can stay at my place again, if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to be intruding."

"You're not, Jane. I offered."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Miss Isles smiled. She pulled into her garage, and shut the door behind her. They both got out, and walked into her house. "I was, uh... heartbroken when I read your note."

"No you weren't. Don't lie."

"Jane, I'm not! I never wanted to admit it, but I'm attracted to you."

"Really?"

"Very much so." Jane smiled, and looked into Miss Isles' eyes. "But this can't happen," she said, staring into Jane's eyes.

"Don't worry," Jane said, getting closer, "it won't." Jane gently pressed her lips to Maura's, and Maura kissed her back. They were about to deepen the kiss, when Maura's front door open. They quickly pulled away, both nearly jumping out of their pants.

"Mark," Maura smiled, seeing her boyfriend walk into her house. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I wou-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jane, and then he looked at Maura. "Who the hell is this?"

"Uh... one of my students, Jane."

"Why is she here?"

"She was walking, and she didn't want to go home so I told her she could come here."

"Well, she needs to go home. You don't have to take students in, Maura."

"But I want to. She doesn't want to go home, but I don't mind her being here."

"Well I do!"

"Well it's not your house, is it? You need to leave if you're going to act like this."

"Fine. Whatever. I was going to take you out tonight but I see you're too busy taking care of this bitch."

"Mark, GO. _NOW."_

"Whatever," he said, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Don't listen to him," Maura told Jane, seeing the hurt on her face.

"Why are you with him if he acts like that?"

"Because... it's complicated."

"Yeah... Maura, if you really like me, you need to break up with him."

"What? No. I can't do that."

"Then there's no us. I'm sorry. I can't let you be in a relationship like that."

"Jane, I'm fine. Really. Plus, I won't even care about him if I have you." Jane slightly smiled, and gently pressed her lips to Maura's. Maura took Jane's hand in hers, and took her into the living room. Jane slowly sat down on the couch, and looked up at Maura. She put her hands on her shoulders, and straddled Jane, gently pressing their lips together. Jane put her hands on Maura's ass as they deepened the kiss, and then put them up the back of her shirt. Maura tensed up and arched her back, and Jane pulled away.

"What?" Jane asked, looking up at Maura.

"That felt... amazing," Maura smiled. "Your hands are cold though," they both laughed. Maura and Jane stood up, and Jane grabbed Maura's hand and took it in hers. She guided Maura up to her bedroom, and they stood in the middle of Maura's floor, making out. Jane slowly unbuttoned Maura's blouse, slipping it off of her and throwing it on the ground, and she gently laid Maura down on her bed. She brought her lips to Maura's, and Maura pulled Jane's shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. Maura stopped, and Jane looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because. You've never done this before, have you?"

"What? Kissed a girl? No. Have you?"

"No. Which is exactly why we need to stop right now. I think we need to wait until we're a little farther into this relationship."

"Oh," Jane smiled, "so we're in a relationship now?"

"Well, that's what I thou-"

"I'm kidding Miss Isles. You take everything so literally," she smiled, getting up off of Maura and putting her shirt back on.

"Don't call me that. Call me Maura. Unless we're at school." Jane handed Maura her shirt, and she put it back on. "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you a ... virgin?"

"Um... no," Jane said, clearing her throat.

"Sorry if that was personal. I just didn't know."

"It's fine. You're my girlfriend now, so you deserve to know everything," Jane smiled.

"I'm your girlfriend now, am I?"

"If you want," Jane smiled.

"Of course I want," Maura smiled back. "But we can't tell anyone."

"I know," Jane smiled.

"At least your legal," Maura laughed. Jane laughed back, and kissed Maura.

"I think that it's sexy that we're gonna have to sneak around."

"Me too," Maura smiled.

"But not as sexy as you," Jane smiled.

* * *

Jane's phone started ringing, and she looked at the caller ID.

"Frost?" Jane said out loud, to herself. She slid her finger across the screen, and answered her phone."Hello?"

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Frost... is everything alright?"

"Um... we need to talk. Can we meet at the Dirty Robber in 5?"

"Um... sure."

"Okay.. um. Bye." Frost hung up, and Maura looked at Jane.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Um... yeah. Do you mind giving me a ride to the Dirty Robber?"

"No, it's fine."

* * *

Jane walked in, and saw Frost sitting at their normal table. When he saw her, he got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jane."

"I thought you were mad at me," Jane said as they both sat down in their booth.

"I was, but then I realized you were right, and..."

"And?"

"I broke up with Marissa."

"What? You did?"

"Yes. Jane, you were right. I was blinded by my love for her the first time, and then it happened again. I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry about telling Miss Isles about your dream. That was so wrong."

"No, it's fine," Jane smiled, "I needed to tell her anyways. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"Thank you," Frost smiled. "She wasn't worth our friendship. Plus..." Frost trailed off, and Jane looked at him.

"Frost, what?" Frost got up, sat on Jane's side of the table, and kissed her. He got up, and quickly sat back down in his booth. Jane stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry," Frost said, "but I had to get that out."

"Do you... like me?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Oh... well, um... Frost, I'm sorry, but I'm- I'm already taken."

"What? Since when?"

"Um... well, technically, yesterday."

"Oh... well, I don't blame you for keeping me out of the loop. Who is it?"

"Um... I... can't tell you. I'm sorry, Frost. I would tell you if I could, but I can't. A lot is at risk."

"Well, does he make you happy?" Jane flinched when Frost said 'he,' and she cleared her throat.

"Yes. He makes me very happy."

"Well, then I'm happy. Whether you tell me or not." Jane and Frost had been friends for years, since before college, and she couldn't stand lying to him.

"Frost... if anyone finds out about this, mine and my girlfriend's lives could be ruined."

"_Girlfriend?" _Frost asked. "Damn, Jane, I never thought you'd be one to bat for the other team."

"I don't. I just... it's different with her. I don't like girls, but she's the one exception."

"Who is it?" Frost smiled.

"Someone from one of your classes?"

"I guess you could say that..." Jane said.

"Wait. No way... is it?"

"Miss Isles," Jane whispered. Frost's eyes got wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit," he said. "I can't believe it."

"Me either," Jane smiled.

"Wow. Well, I know you like her, so if she likes you back... I'm really happy for you," he smiled.

"Frost if you tell anyone-"

"Jane, don't worry, I won't. I know she could lose her job and maybe even her degree. My mouth is sealed, I swear."

"Thank you, Frost." Jane cleared her throat, and got up. "Well, she's waiting for me in her car, so I better go."

"Okay," Frost said, getting up. They hugged, and Jane walked out the door and across the street, getting into Maura's car.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Good. He said he was sorry for telling you and that he broke up with Marissa."

"Good," she smiled, "I remember everyone talking about what she did to him last year."

"Yeah." Maura pulled out of the parking lot, and took off towards her house. "I told him," Jane blurted out.

"What?" Maura asked, looking at Jane.

"I'm so sorry, Maur. He's been my best friend for years, and I couldn't lie to him. I'm so sorry. He won't tell anyone, and I swear he's the only person I'm telling." Maura sighed, and nodded her head. When she saw Jane's sad and regretful expression, her face softened.

"Okay. It's fine, Jane. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled. "I am still a little sad," Maura joked, "so maybe there's a way you can make it up to me?"

"Oh, I have some things in mind," Jane smiled as Maura bit her lip.


End file.
